


A Party at Home

by 0_TheNonPoet_0



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_TheNonPoet_0/pseuds/0_TheNonPoet_0
Summary: When Mordecai and Rigby settle in for the night after giving up on their many attempts to sneak into Muscle Man’s party, they find ways to still have a great night after all.





	A Party at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Human Version of the show!

Mordecai and Rigby slouched on their bed and groaned in unison as the party next to their window grew louder. They’ve tried everything to convince muscle man to invite them to his party, but each time they were turned down. Mordecai walked over to the window and shut it to quiet the room. They were so bored they could scream. Rigby slid off the bed, whining on the way down.

”Ughhhhhh! Dude, this is the worst.” He grumbled. 

“I know, dude but muscle man won’t let the soda thing go, and there is literally no other party going on tonight.” Mordecai said, pressing his head against the glass of the window.

Rigby stood up and walked over to his friend and started punching him gently on his back.

”Dude, we should do something! Anything is better than this.” 

“Do you have any ideas?” Mordecai asked, raising an eyebrow. He could feel Rigby’s mischievous smile grow on his face. 

“Well...I have a few ideas on what we could do.” Rigby said, moving his hand to the front of Mordecai jeans, squeezing the growing bulge. Mordecai moaned quietly and turned around to face his small boyfriend.

”You’re playing a dangerous game here.” Mordecai growled, smirking at Rigby.

”What ever could you mean, dude?” He mocked, “I’m just trying help my best friend have a good night” 

Before Mordecai could reply, Rigby got on his knees and unbuttoned and unzipped Mordecai jeans. He looked up at his boyfriend, waiting for permission to continue. Mordecai swallowed hard and ran his fingers through Rigby’s soft brown hair. He gave a nod to Rigby and he got to work. Rigby pulled Mordecai’s jeans and boxers down and stared at his boyfriends cock. Rigby felt his own cock twitch and his mouth water at the sight of it. He grabbed Mordecai’s member and gently licked the forming pre-cum on the tip. Mordecai shuttered at the feeling and bit his lip. Rigby looked up at Mordecai and watched his face flush red as he took all of him in his mouth. Mordecai moaned loudly and gripped Rigby’s hair, thrusting into his mouth. 

Rigby grabbed onto Mordecai's hips to balance himself with each thrust into his throat. He moaned around his cock and clawed at his boyfriend’s skin. This part always made him excited for what would come next. They haven’t had sex in a week, so he was more than eager for Mordecai to fuck him so hard he won’t be able to sit down.

Mordecai could feel his orgasm building up. He didn’t want to come yet. He wanted to save it, but Rigby’s mouth was so nice, it was so hard not to grab his head and cum in his mouth. He pulled Rigby’s head off his cock and tried to catch his breath. God he was too good at that. He looked down at his heaving boyfriend and smirked. This was gonna be fun.

Mordecai picked up Rigby and threw him on the bed. Before he could adjust himself, Mordecai pounced on him, sucking and biting at his neck. He loved when he sucked his neck so hard it left marks. It filled him with a strange pride. Mordecai ripped off his shirt and jeans. He moved down to his chest and pinched one of his peirced nipples and twisted it slightly. Rigby spasmed and moaned at the feeling. He felt his body become hotter and hotter. Mordecai took the metal in his mouth and sucked.

Rigby felt so good right now. Mordecai then opened the bedside drawer to take out the lube. He coated his fingers and cock with it before chucking it across the room. He moved his fingers over toward his boyfriend’s entrance and slid in the first finger. Rigby felt his cock twitch and he moaned in his hand. After a few small pumps, Mordecai slipped in the second finger. Rigby felt good, but he wanted more. So much more. 

“Mordecai, please...” He begged

”Please what? What do you want?” Mordecai teased thrust his fingers slowly. Rigby whined and jerked his body.

”Please fuck me! I want you to fuck me hard, Mordecai! Make me scream!” 

With that Mordecai took out his fingers and shoved his cock deep inside Rigby. Rigby threw his head back and gripped the bed sheets, screaming out his boyfriends name. Each thrust left Rigby feeling like he was on the verge of exploding.

His moans and face urged Mordecai to thrust harder and faster. Rigby would never want to hear it, but Mordecai thought he looked so beautiful and sexy like this. His hair tussled and messy, his mouth slightly open and drooling from pleasure, and his soft tanned skin hot to the touch. It turned him on so much. 

They were both close to finishing, and they both were in paradise. Rigby held onto Mordecai’s neck and moaned into his ear. Mordecai grabbed Rigby’s cock and started pumping it. That was enough for Rigby, and he came on both of their stomachs. 

“Mordecai, I love you!” He cried out

Mordecai wanted to stop and be shocked, but the tightening walls around his cock clamped down and caused him to grab Rigby’s hips and finish deep inside of him. 

They both laid there, panting and looking at each other. After a minute passed Mordecai pulled out of Rigby and laid by his side. He stroked his face and smiled.

”So you love me, huh?” He asked slyly. Rigby blushed and his eyes opened wide.

”STOP TALKING!” He yelled, embarrassed.

Mordecai chuckled and kissed his boyfriends nose. 

“I love you too, dude” he said, smiling. Rigby felt his eyes tear up and his shame fade away into nothing. Mordecai snaked his fingers through his hair and pull him in for a kiss. Rigby placed his hand on Mordecai’s cheek and kissed back, softly licking the piercings in his lip. Mordecai pulled away and laughed.

”What’s so funny?” Rigby asked suspiciously.

”Nothing really, I’m just think about how much our little party here was much better than whatever Muscle Man has at his loser party” he said smiling. Rigby laughed and snuggled deeper into Mordecai’s chest. 

“Yeah, you’re  probably right.” He said, his voice muffled by the sheets.

”We still need to get our video games back from him.”

 

~

 

“Yo fives! Did you look through their window?” Muscle man asked, obviously annoyed his prank hasn’t been put into motion. High Five’s cheeks were totally red and he had a far away look in his eyes. 

“Yeah...yeah I saw them...”he mumbled not making eye contact with his friend.

”Well? What are those ladies doing?”

”They’re doing a lot...so much stuff.” 

“Like what?” Muscle man yelled, mad at the lack of information.

”All I’m gonna say is that I haven’t seen two people go at it that hard since I accidentally walked in on you and Starla” he said before heading to the drink table to take a few shots.

Muscle Man stood there shocked and at a loss. This was the most expensive prank he pulled and it was for nothing. He probably should have let soda thing go.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve sinned, send help. - Poet


End file.
